Camp HELLMONT
by the-secret-ninja
Summary: Pretty much Ashley HATES Spencer! And Spencer HATES Ashley! with a really werid twist oh, and I kind of hate Spencer myself so she's going to look like the bad guy through out most of the story. have fun being utterly confused!
1. and thus, this story begins

Disclaimer: I don't anything (curse you lynch for making a lesbian after school special before me grr love you lynch you created Spashley 3) but I do in fact own Cassi who's based on my friend Lyra

_Spencer: Is the equivalent to Madison (hates Ashley)_

_Madison: Is the equivalent to Sherri (Madison's best friend)_

_Aiden: The loyal lap dog to Spencer and follows her around constantly_

_Cassi: She's like what Ashley is to Spencer, the older and more experienced best friend._

_Ashley: Is totally scene. She's obsessed with her band and any form of music she can find (with the exception of rap and country/folk and pop) HATES SPENCER!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ashley's diary)

SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! Thank God! Now I don't have to deal with the stupid cheerleader bitches! Yes! But what I like most about the summer is: NO MORE SPENCER CARLIN! Oh wait, this is a new journal and you don't know who Spencer is.

Spencer is the biggest cheer-bitch of all time her stupid man-whore Aiden and her right hand bitch Madison 'please wait while I go gag myself' the girls who are so fake with their PRADA and all of their $4,000,000,000 outfits (accessories not included) but those are just the rich ones. The ones who can only afford $400,000 outfits shop at American eagle, or Hollister. (Which is Abercrombie that didn't pay their electricity bill?) Same clothes, same hair and same perky little smiles. The girls that were created to make people feel unworthy.

You know who I'm talking about, the kind of people that all look the same. (And they still manage to stay friends? Is there like a generated leader that picks out the outfit for the day?) Who have 0 original thought or originality? You have to know what I'm talking about, every society has them. (Unfortunately)

Uh enough about that she devil shudders at mention of code name. The names Ashley Davies. I go to Hillmont preparatory school unfortunately. My late father was the coolest musician of all time! Till he OD when I was 8. Back then the word was 'is' not 'was' coolest rocker of all time. My mom is never around; she really likes the boy toys. Which is why she's sending me to camp Hillmont: (aka: HELLMONT) for the preppy stuck up rich kid's blah blah blah. Unfortunately I am a 'rich kid' cause of my dads inheritance and all but I don't even get to look at it till I'm 18. Second I get that money I'm going to Scotland and I'm going to buy myself a castle. It'll look all pro on the outside, but on the inside it'll be beautifully graffiti by me and my band mates.

Oh yeah, I'm in a band right now with the coolest people ever: Craig (16), Howie (18) and Cassie (16). All three are siblings and Cassie and Craig are twins. But go to public school and don't have to wear uniforms. (So lucky) But Cassie thinks my uniform is like 'orgasmic' oh I forgot to mention, Craig, me and Cassie are all gay. Well at least I think I'm gay. I'm like 99.9 sure. But Craig and Cassie know for sure. They both know because they had sex. I however am a complete virgin. But don't tell anybody Kay? Cassie just says, 'if you can't have sex you might as well masturbate' but I don't want to ruin my experience of my first orgasm with myself. Cassie says it's completely different but I don't care. Oh and did I mention that Cassie is like the hottest girl of all time. No, seriously like oh my god gorgeous! These are the band members:

Howie: He's the oldest of us and defiantly acts like it. He has this kind of walk that shows his confidence and girls totally dig it. I had the hugest crush on him when I was in 6th grade. Cassie always made fun of me then. AND THEN SHE TOLD HIM I LIKED HIM! He was 14 at the time and just laughed and said 'to me your more than my girlfriend, your like the sister I never had' he said that right in front of Cassie and she flipped. I however thought it was very sweet. Oh sorry got distracted. He has dark brown eyes and a super amazing body.

Craig: He's bout 6ft, maybe 6'1. He has bright red hair (but it'll probably change next week. He can never decide on hair color) he has part of it hanging in the front and it goes down right above his shoulders. I love his hair I play with it all the time. And he has really pretty green eyes.

Cassie: She isn't as tall as Craig but is still tall like 5'8 or something (just a little taller than me resting at 5'6) her and Craig have the same nose and face but it's the eyes that are so different. Her eyes are like a dark stormy gray/blue. They're usually the first thing I notice about her when I see her. Besides her freaking amazing tits.

Oh crap, I got to go get ready for camp ill write more lately today.

END DIARY ENTRY #1.

Her high tops were quietly padding the pavement as she approached the bus stop. This girl was wearing a 'cute is what we aim for' band tee, dark jeans, a green and black striped tie, an _Invader Zim_ seat belt, two wristbands one saying _D&D_, and the other saying, _I: heart: Gerard Way_ (AN: I LUFFLE HIM!), A zip up hoodie that had a _pirates of the Caribbean_ skull on the front and on the back saying _A pirates life for me_ and what appeared to be really old checkered vans that have a purple heart stitched on it. A sigh escaped her lips. Spending her entire summer and camp HELLMONT wasn't exactly the plan. So getting 'sent home' for bad behavior was a must. Her face formed a frown when she sat down on the curb and pulled out her music. Hearing music pumping through her ears calmed her down, it helped her think. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. She already missed her best friend. She had the entire summer planed out: to hang out at the beach with Cassie, write some killer songs and maybe play at some venues. Not to spend the entire summer with people she hated (Spencer Carlin) and avoided at all costs. She took a deep breath and pulled something out from her back pocket. It was a picture of her and Cassi. In the picture Cassie was kissing Ashley's cheek and Ashley was pretending to blush. A smile formed on the brunette's lips as she stared at the picture. But it wasn't there for long.

"Ogling your girlfriend Davies? Having an orgasm is illegal in a public place."

The brunette didn't have to turn around to know that it was Spencer Carlin standing behind her. She took out her headphones and heard the man whore and the ever so diligent follower.

"Like Oh My God! It's Spencer Carlin can I like, Have your autograph?" I added a hair flip for extra sarcastic value.

The cheerbitch rolled her eyes. I'm not sure if she was doing it at me or the boy toy that had his hand down her shirt. She scoffed and took his hand out of her shirt.

"Cut the crap Carlin it's too early in the morning to deal with you" A triumphant smile was playing across my features. Pissing off cheerleaders was like Windex, it cured everything! (Momentarily anyway)

"And you Aiden! I am so not going to give you- you know what, go to hell I'm leaving for the summer and when I get back I hope I never see your pathetic face again!" I wish I had a camera and some popcorn. The bitch was actually dumping her boyfriend!! Then the sleezeball got really close to Madison and gave her a suggestive look. Spencer didn't miss it. She gave her now ex-best friend a shocked face "and you can just go to hell to Madison!!!"

"But Spence-"

"Oh yeah, like you haven't wanted to sleep with him since you met him. Go enjoy it because I honestly don't care." The two didn't need anymore encouragement; they ran over to Aiden's car, after about 10 seconds I heard him yell,

"DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE A CONDOM!" After that I couldn't help it, I started laughing uncontrollably, I was actually rolling on the ground in hysterics.

"You thought the show was funny do you?" all I could do was nod because my current state didn't allow me to breathe. What surprised me was that she started smiling. But before she could say anything Cassie drove up and she was pissed. See, I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving for the summer. She probably would've tied me up, and not for the reasons I wanted her to.

"Ashley Davies what the hell were you thinking going off to some stupid SUMMER CAMP! And not telling me!" her fury stopped my laughter immediately.

"Cas-"

"Ashley, SHUT UP AND GET IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!!" she looked like she was about to cry. I started gathering my stuff as fast as possible.

"Well look at that, the dykes have a driving service how cute" that pissed me off, Cassie was emotionally unstable right now, I wouldn't put it past her to get out of the car and throw her off a bridge.

"Well look at that, your boyfriends shacking up with your best friend 3 feet away, why don't you knock on the window and see what your missing." She looked…hurt, by something I said, honest to god hurt. And I actually felt bad about it! But that didn't stop me from getting in the car with Cassie. She gunned the engine immediately.

"So, who told you I was leaving?" we were sitting in our favorite spot, under _our_ Oak Tree in Holly Heights park just outside of L.A. She barked out a laugh.

"Your mom of all people, I wanted to take you to breakfast."

"Really?" I replied trying to look cute and forgivable. I was successful, she cracked a smile.

"I was going to take you to Sherries. You go on and on about how much you love Sherries, I have no idea how anyone can talk about pancakes for 3 hours and not kill themselves, so I decided that on our first day of freedom we'd go and get a huge order of pancakes." That's so sweet! I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled like…Cassie, I can't describe it, but it's my favorite smell in the entire world.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for Cass, I love you." I didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was true and I wasn't about to take it back. She froze for a minuet and then I felt her entire body relax and she was holding me to.

"I love you to Ash, and just thinking about you leaving hurts." I bit my lower lip. I _needed_ to kiss her. Right now, on the mouth. But I settled for the base of her neck, and snuggled in the crook of it.

"I really meant it you know." She got what I meant, I know she did. I heard her take a deep breath.

"You have to most amazing smell in the world, I can't describe it at all but I love it." She pulled out of our embrace a little and we were face to face, about 4 inches apart I couldn't breathe. She pushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"And your lips are so… beautiful" she had whispered the word beautiful and the 4 inches felt like 4cm. all I had to do was lean in and she'd be mine but I forget how to move when she touched me. She was tracing small circles on my exposed waist with the hand that wasn't busy tracing my lips. Her fingers were so soft. I kissed her fingers one by one.

"I need you" I whispered.

"I know, but you…your," her voice choked and she took a breath to steady herself. Her eyes looked all wide and sad. I kissed her palm.

"I'll come back; I have a master plan set up. 2 weeks tops." She let out a laugh, and I smiled."

"I meant it to you know, forever and ever." I smiled and went back to snuggling her. Her neck was warm and inviting. She kissed the top of my forehead and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled my head over to the front of her neck and kissed her Adams apple but only for a moment trailing to the bottom of her chin, to right below her lips. I looked right into her eyes then as If asking for permission. She slid both of her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me in to her soft and very welcoming lips.

Our lips had softly crashed together. And it's so much better than I expected. Her lips are soft, excellently shaped, and great to bite. The only problem was we're going to have to survive a great separation. All I wanted to do was cuddle and kiss her, but skipping camp was not an option. I had to make an appearance or the deal with my mother would be off. She lets out a little moan when I break it off.

"No" she whimpered.

"I got to go baby," her eyes were so sad, it was like telling your puppy you couldn't keep him anymore.

"No," she said again, and cuddled into my shoulder.

"It's not like I want to go, it won't be for that long, and I'll call you every day."

"I could always kidnap you; I always wanted to be a ninja." I let out a laugh and so did she, a small sad one, but at least it was something.

"You could never be a ninja; you'd trip and ruin the operation. Stick to music, because the ninja turtles are not in your future." She got out of my shoulder and gave me a little kid looking smile.

"I was thinking Batman, cause he gets the cape and the hot chicks, the turtles only get that rat man." I kissed her softly.

"But the rat helps them be better ninjas, with proverbs and everything." She made a face.

"But the ninja turtles live in an icky sewer."

"And Batman lives in an icky cave under an equally scary mansion, with a pedophile of a butler."

"You know, I changed my mind, lets not be ninjas" she's so cute. I laughed again. "Let's just be us, and ditch this ninja business."

"I whole heartedly agree."

"2 weeks you said?" back into the serious conversation, okay then.

"Roughly, I have a plan but it has no definite timeline."

"But it's quick as possible right?"

"Well duh! Getting more than 50 miles away from Spencer Carlin is a great motivation. Plus," I kissed her softly. "I have something worth while to come back to." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Who knew Ashley Davies was such a cheese ball, next thing you know our band will be known for love ballads." I pinched her waist.

"It's your fault." She smiled sheepishly.

"I love you." I kissed her jaw line.

"And I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This seat smells like ass." Spencer complained.

"Oh my god, if you open your mouth one more time I will not hesitate to smack you." I am so not in the mood to deal with her.

"You can hear me with those huge things on your ears?" dumb blonde, party of one.

"They're called headphones, and I can still hear you because you voice has this funny octave that can breach my musical state." She gave me a look.

"I know what headphones are called; they're just so…_big._" You know the world is in trouble when the teenage population doesn't know that _buds_ aren't the only kind of headphone. They shouldn't even be called headphones; they're tiny little bugs in your ears. So in my hatred of this new generation I decided to answer.

"Their _big,_ because their pre-buds from like 1998. Very old school and it gives you a realer sound. Like records have that whole vintage thing going on."

"Oh yeah, your in a band or something right?" why was she talking to me so much?!

"Or something." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Don't downplay it; whenever I walk past the music room your in their playing or singing. Whatever music people do in there."

"You have absolutely no idea what a music room is do you?" she got this little defeated kid line on her face. It was kind of….cute?

"No, but I'd like to find out?"

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" and for a minuet I actually thought she was turning coo, stupid me. She put on her, 'I'm better than you and you know it' face.

"Why would I care about something so trivial? I don't, I just….have nothing better to do, that's all" I'm not even going to answer her. Who needs to talk to a cheerleader when you can have Davey Havok pre 'December Underground' pumping through the speakers? At least that's what I thought until I got distracted be her again. She was drumming her fingers. But she was drumming her fingers in exact tune to _Jades song_ by AFI. _Jades song_ is really rare to, only off of Lime Wire. I smirked.

"I knew it." She turned to look at me.

"Knew what exactly? I turned and grinned at her.

"You still care about your drumming." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"whatever." I grinned.

"I knew you could never give it up. Let me guess, you hide it in your closet when friends come over, but you still play everyday?"

"What happened to not talking to me?" she looks like she's going to kill me but I go on anyway.

"I knew the music room crack would get you. Plus you can never resist the drumming of Adam." She gave me this look of pure- oh it's gone and she's smiling…I think.

"I hate you, Ashley. I honest to god hate you. I gave up music for a reason now leave me alone." Oh she is defiantly pissed.

"Come on _Spence,_ you remember the band don't you? The fearsome foursome? Back in like 7th grade."

"That was a long time ago _Ash._"

"But then you just absolutely _had_ to get all cool and ditch us."

"I'm warning you-"

"It must really be hard not to yell at your friends talk about music they like. I heard you guys talking about TRL or something and Madison was all 'Yeah, I like oh so totally love AFI they're music just totally speaks to me' you looked like you were going to rip her face off."

"OH MY GOD! I WAS SO MAD! I just wanted to scream, 'YOU CAN'T LIKE THEM! YOU ONLY LIKE THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE ON MUTHERFUCKING MTV!!!" Spencer looked like she was going to have a hard attack. I think she saw my triumphant smile.

"Okay, shut up they're my favorite band of all time." She even looked defeated.

"I know. We shared that love ever since we got hold of _Black Sails in the Sunset _from Clay, in like 1999. We were only 10."

"And I wasn't the one who decided to get all cool." She said this quietly and I couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" she looked annoyed.

"I said I wasn't the one who left and had to get all cool. That was you cause you met some chick when you-"I looked down.

"…"

"What's that girls name again…Cassi?" I smiled at the mention of her name.

"Yeah…"

"See, I told you I wasn't the one who started this fight." That's when I got pissed.

"I got new friends, that's it. You quit the band, stopped talking to me, became friends with bitches, called me dyke everyday and started dating an asshole just for the popularity." I shook my head. "And you said I was the one who started this….unbelievable." she was quiet for a long time.

"you don't' understand the importance of status. And I don't think you ever will."

"Your views are so-"

"All because you hate your parents and cursed them for what they did to you, doesn't mean I hated mine." I couldn't look at her.

"Ashley, I had to do what I had to do."

"I actually thought you stopped caring about her…" she winced.

"That's physically impossible."

"You weren't at the funeral, we thought you stopped caring after-"

"Don't say it Ash, just don't."

"I'm sorry Spencer, I really am." She looked at me like it was the first time.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Why do you always have to be so nice all the time? I was _terrible_ to you and you're the one who apologizes." Spencer's entire persona just changed. She finally let down her wall; she looked as vulnerable as before _the incident_.

"here," I hand her one of my headphones. "Listen, it'll make you feel better. Stop the withdrawals."

"Are we just going to stop talking about this?"

"Yes, yes we are." She smiled.

"Thanks Ash." She let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

_Hello there,_

_Angel from my nightmares_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim,_

_Of Darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if you want._

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I can not sleep_

_I can not dream tonight_

_I need somebody as always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes Creeping on so haunting every time. _

_And as I stared I counted,_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this is the new first chapter. I sadly didn't get to do my flashbacks this chapter but whatever, it'll come and you will know about the 'incident'. Oh and If you have absolutely no idea what that song was, then you just can't appreciate the line, 'and as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides' for that I pity you more than you know.


	2. OH GOD ITS A FLASHBACK!

_Spencer was exhausted; she had just got done with her grueling piano recital at her mother's house where she was forced to play the exact same boring song until she got it right. And poor Spencer somehow preformed it wrong every single time, at least that's what her mother said. Her mother actually hit her when she started playing the Flintstones theme song in the middle of some Mozart song and made her redo the 20 minuet song all over again. Her fingers were blistered and her mind was numb. That's why when Spencer collapsed on her bed from utter boredom/carpel tunnel pain she failed to see the small body of a girl currently in her bed._

"Spencer…Spencer…SPENCER!" Ashley screamed startling her bus seat buddy into jumping 10 feet in the air.

"HOLY TRANSFORMERS BATMAN!" the startled Spencer screamed just as Ashley emitted into a spasm of laughter and slammed her head into the bus window which caused the entire bus of teenagers to turn around and yell,

"DON'T WORRY ROBIN BOY WONDER! IT'S JUST A TRUCK IN THE SHAPE OF A TRANSFORMER!"

"Thanks Batman." Spencer embarrassedly mumbled while Ashley was still having her spasm. "Stop having a heart attack, it wasn't that funny."

"Y-yes I-It W-was" Ashley barely gasped out before another hit of giggles clogged her vocal cords. Spencer waited patiently till Ashley finished laughing.

"Okay deep breath Ashley," Spencer said pretending to fan her.

"I'm better now what do you need…Robin Boy Wonder." Spencer took an angry breath before continuing,

"You're the one who woke 'me' up not the other way around."

"Oh right! We're here! Beautiful Camp Hillmont, with its fields of lushes grass soaked with blood and tears. Curse that Chuck Norris eh?" Ashley dramatically spread her arms wide to emphasize her point.

"Uh…um… Ash, we can't uh talk here…a-at all…at least not in public." Spencer said quieter than Alexis Bledel in the first season of _Gilmore Girls_. Ashley's face immediately went from happy to stony. "n-no Ashley I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"It's just what? That you have to keep up appearances?! That if you talk to the crazy chick no one will talk to you?! For a split second I thought you we were cool again" Ashley shook her head in pity. "It's a shame, after everything over the past 3 years you can't just get over yourself for once. It always has to be about you huh?" Ashley grabs her guitar but when she stands up Spencer grabs her arm.

"You know it's more complicated than 'I'm a self-centered bitch' Ashley and you know it!"

"Last time we stopped talking sure it was…reasonable I guess but now you're just being a bitch!" Ashley was actually shaking with repressed rage.

"If you hadn't backed out the second things got scary you'd probably know the whole story! You have no idea what's going on here Ashley, so I suggest you stop judging me right now!" Spencer seethed through gritted teeth. Ashley got her face as close to Spencer's and hissed,

"Your right, I don't know what's going on with you but I NEVER stopped caring about Sarah. I wasn't the one who was too scared to see her in the hospital right before she died, and I wasn't the one who told your mom." Spencer looked confused, worried and about to cry all at the same time. "So don't EVER think that you know everything because you defiantly don't." Ashley angrily tore her arm away from her one time friend and stalked off the bus. All Spencer could do was sitting in her seat, riveted with fear and realization.

_"SPENCER…SPENCER…SPENCER! GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF ME!" screamed the smaller girl. Spencer rolled over and smiled at her friend._

"_Its not my fault you collapsed your beast body on my bed." Spencer said in an accusing tone. The small girl smiled back and positioned herself to be the one on top._

"_And it's not MY fault that I got bored waiting for you to come over and broke in my new Pokèmon Starter Deck but then realizing I couldn't play by myself. Then I wasted all of my energy making up enemies and moves for myself pretending I was the Pokèmon I drew from my shiny Starter Deck!" the girl looked very proud of herself for completing that sentence in one breath._

"_I'm amazed you got through that little speech without having a heart attack!" Spencer petted her friends head. "I'm very proud of you." She made a barking noise and tried to make her face look like a dog. "Would you like a treat Spike?" She nodded her head faster than a normal human could possibly attempt. "What kind of treat would you like Spike? A bone, a chew, a brand new toy?!" She rapidly pointed to her lips. _

_"La bouche! La bouche!" she yelled wildly._

"_Spike, you can talk! In French…YOU'RE FRENCH!? ALERT THE MEDIA! I HAVE A FRENCH SPEAKING DOG!" the shorter girl pouted and pulled Spencer into a sitting position facing her._

"_You didn't know I could talk? But we've been together for years! How can you just pretend you don't remember our long talks about **LOST**, how Luke should be with Lorelai, and how the **Rugrats** were better off staying babies? And now you want to stick me in a lab!? I feel so betrayed" she made a dramatic pose and fell backwards, out of Spencer' lap. _

"_Spike…SPIKEY! I remember you now! I must've been momentarily brainwashed!"_

_The girl shook her head "It's Sasuke; I told you he drugged you that one time and you didn't believe me! I bet you believe me now!" _

_Spencer looked away dramatically and before she got a chance to say anything the shorter girl beat her to it. She sat up from her lying position and took her friends hands in her own._

"_It was the cookie monster again wasn't it?" Spencer looked down at her hands. The shorter of the two put her hands on either side of Spencer's face, "don't worry Spence, you can tell me. I won't get mad." _

_Spencer got a confused look on her face and burst out laughing. "T-that w-w-was so BIZZARE!" she continued to laugh but she managed to giggle out, "I think we're getting weirder by the hour."_

_She then burst out into laughter and together the two girls laughed until tears were streaming out of their eyes. _

_Wiping a tear from her eyes Spencer said, "This conversation went from Pokèmon Starter Decks to the Cookie Monster, how did that happen?"_

"_When did I become your dog? And couldn't I have a better name than 'Spike?'_

"_It's not my fault you talk so fast I can't keep up it was the first thing I thought of before you started talking in French."_

_The girl pushed a lock of Spencer's hair out of her eyes and whispered "I only speak like that with you so leave me alone cause your stuck with me."_

"_only if you promise that I'll be stuck with you forever." Spencer whispered back_

"_deal" Sarah whispered before kissing Spencer softly on the lips._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that is the end of the very first set of Flashbacks! Sorry I keep switching between 3rd POV and Ashley's POV. I havn't decided on which I like better yet. Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW OR DIE!


	3. The Tia Mowry Death Scene

Ashley's Diary Entry #2

Camp day 1 not even close to being over and already I'm so mad I can't even think straight! Issue number 1: THEY TOOK AWAY MY CELLPHONE! WHAT THE HELL! They said, "Technology just gets in the way of your camp experience! Please hand over all of your electronics including cell phones, pagers, Laptops and mp3 players!" and when no one handed over the goods to the Bree Van De Kamp look-a-like. Things got nasty. When we all just stared at her numb in fear of losing all of our devices to get out of this hellish place the clone snapped her long and dagger like looking fingers and screamed 'NOW!' After all the cheer-preps were done going, 'uh this is like so not cool. Or is it? I better check my newest issue of _Seventeen_ and see what Paris has to say about being cool this month!' they handed over their precious phones. See, to them phones are just objects, tools that can move them up in the social status of life. That's why they have to get a new one every three seconds. But to me a phone is the only way to talk to Cassie while I'm here and without it, I can't plan a proper escape. I might end up being stuck here ALL SUMMER! Which sucks cause I promised Cass I'd make it home in two weeks! And with no phone I can't tell her the bad news of having no phone!! And now I'm to mad to write reason number two. But as a hint for next time the Ashley Show starts again, it starts with a Spencer and ends in a Carlin.

End Diary Entry #2

"Like, why am I even here. I have half a mind to complain to daddy about the lack of…Spencer what's the word I'm thinking of?"

Spencer was fed up. She'd been listening to Tia Mowry bitch about her perfect life for 30 whole seconds! Which if you knew Tia Mowry you'd know that it's definitely more than enough time. "I don't know…respect? Is that the word your looking for!?" Spencer practically screamed at the most annoying twin of the 20th and 21st century Disney channel star.

Tia made an outrageously ugly face with some over exaggerated gum chews at the tone Spencer had given her. "Jeez Spence, I was just trying to make conversation" then the aggravated one time teen star gave her the signal to talk to the hand and walked away. But luckily for life, Tia accidentally ran into a bus and died a very not-so-tragic death.

When the bus driver saw he hit a teenager the first thing he said was "SOME MUTHA-FUCKER DENTED MY MUTHA-FUCKIN BUS!"

If you were to make a time machine to the very near future you will see that her twin, Tamara Mowry will have written a book (I didn't know she could write a book!? Well I also didn't know she could read so you can't take my credibility for this) about how her sister's death affected her. But when she was book signing she got assassinated by the same bus driver who got his bus dented by Tia Mowry. And when the police questioned him on why he would kill such a nice girl all he could say was, "HER MUTHA-FUCKING SISTER DENTED MY MUTHA-FUCKIN BUS!" but you can only see that now if you had a time machine and if you don't, you should really get one it's a great scene to watch.

While all of the Counselors were busy fussing over the bus Spencer spotted Ashley with her Guitar strumming and singing softly. When she got close enough this is what she heard.

**La La Lie-Jacks Mannequin (I don't own it but, I can play it Acoustic)**

_Well actually I've got friends who la la la lie  
Will help me pull through la la la lie la la lie  
The spaceman that can't get high  
I'm coming back to my girl by July  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

_Yeah!_

_  
Guess what? I'm done writing you songs  
I'm far too unstable to settle  
I doubt that the doctors are wrong  
So wait by a palm tree, a palm tree, a palm tree_

_The song for a long goodbye  
I'm coming back ,I'm coming back to my girl  
La la la lie, back to my girl la la la lie la la la lie  
The song for a long goodbye  
I'm coming back to my girl by July_

"That's really good Ashley" Spencer said slowly and carefully so Ashley wouldn't yell at her again. Ashley stopped strumming for a second to look at Spencer. Her face was blank and unreadable until she started strumming again. And her face went completely crazy as a tribute to Gerard Way.

**Blood-My Chemical Romance (I don't own this either!)**

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need the smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how  
And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while_

So give them blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood.

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (I hate you!)  
I gave you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

When Ashley played that last note she looked back at Spencer and seethed "was that more your type of song? Cause I could play more that I think you'll absolutely love!" and before Spencer could say anything Ashley burst into song again.

**Newport Living-Cute Is What We Aim For (..OH EM GEE I OWN THIS ONE! Sarcasm is a lovely thing, don't take it for granted)**

_Everyone's a let down  
It just depends on how far down they can go  
In every circle of friends there's a **whore!**  
The one who flirts  
And does a little more  
But who's to say?  
This is a social scene anyway  
And everybody wants to explore the new girl  
Caught up in her own hard liquor world  
But liquor doesn't exist in my world  
But liquor doesn't exist in my world_

And if you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie you don't deserve to have them  
If you lie you don't deserve to have friends  
If you lie

You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack  
You are a sell out  
But you couldn't even do that right  
So your price tag has been slashed  
And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack

The social scene where she gets her fix  
Has been broken since '86  
Now just look at that social clique  
Do you really wanna be a part of it?  
Let's not let us forget  
Where she gets the habit  
She gets the pills from her skills  
She gets the skills from the pills  
And just look at that clique  
Do you really wanna be the star of it?

Spencer patiently waited for Ashley to finish mocking her before she spoke again. "all because you can play guitar about your girlfriend, blood and how I'm a dirty whore doesn't change the fact that you're my roommate for the next 10 weeks." Ashley's smirk fell off her face faster than Lana Lane getting hit by a car. "So sing away because you can't change the world with your music much less my mind." And with that wonderful tidbit Spencer walked over to the still alive Tia Mowry and partake in the bets on when someone will call an ambulance.

_"ASHLEY WAKE UP!" Spencer screamed at Ashley's sleeping form. But Ashley seemed unfazed by Spencer's attempt to wake her. But luckily for Spencer Ashley woke up on her own. "Thank god, Ashley! Sarah wants to go Sledding so get your big butt out of this bed and lets go!" Ashley was confused, she thought it was Lorelei Gilmore telling her to buy a talking dog it was just Spencer._

"_Lorelei…I mean Spencer, why would I go sledding we live in California!" Ashley muttered sleepily._

"_Lorelei? Oh did you have that dream that you were Rory from Gilmore Girls again?" Ashley managed to nod before Spencer continued babbling. "BECAUSE IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT STUPID! Hurry up! Sarah's gonna be here in like 20 minuets!" That woke Ashley right up._

"_OH MY GOD WE HAVE SNOW!?" screamed the once sleeping girl._

_Spencer rolled her eyes before answering, "duh! That's what I've been trying to say!"_

"_Just let me take my guitar home and ill meet you guys up there," Ashley said scrambling for clothes._

"_You seriously believe that you can change the world with that thing huh?"_

"_Uh, duh" Ashley said while smacking Spencer on the head._

_Spencer rubbing her sore head said, "Well I don't doubt it. Now get that ass of yours dressed!" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

See how the whole music changing the world comment would have hurt Ashley? Anywho I plan on updating this regularly now. And if your waiting with anticipation for the Spashley action, your going to have to be patient. Because they aren't even on speaking terms much less make out terms. Enjoy._  
_


End file.
